onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/My Prediction for the War Against Kaido
As I look forward to the war with the Beasts Pirates, I decided to make my own prediction. In the first phase of the war, the alliance battles against Kaido's subordinate crews. Apoo battles against the alliance, not wanting Kaido as an enemy. After getting past the enemy crews, the alliance directly battles the Beasts Pirates. Luffy charges straight at Kaido. Some of the Beasts Pirates try to stop Luffy only to be pushed back by Luffy's allies. Two of the Three Disasters confront Zoro and Sanji. Jinbe joins late in the battle, apologizing for being late and fights the third Disaster. Some of Luffy's allies try to help Luffy only to be beaten by Kaido, leaving Luffy to fight Kaido himself. Kaido taunts Luffy, saying that he being called the fifth Emperor is a joke. As they clash, both Luffy and Kaido unleash their Haoshoku Haki, knocking out the weaker combatants from both sides. Luffy struggles against Kaido and eventually activates Gear Fourth. Sanji uses Hell Memories and Zoro uses Asura in their fights. The minks use their transformations, giving the alliance the upper hand. However, the Beasts Pirates later reveal that they have a surprise in store for them (who says that Koro was the only deadly weapon the Beasts Pirates possessed). The minks are stopped in their tracks and are severely weakened. The alliance's first attempt to defeat Kaido ends in failure. Kaido utterly crushes Luffy and puts him in a near-death state. One of Luffy's allies pulls him away before Kaido could kill him. Despite their best efforts, Jinbe, Zoro, and Sanji are unable to defeat their opponents and are forced to flee as well. Overwhelmed, the alliance retreats, but the Beasts Pirates capture some of the important alliance members such as Momonosuke, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi. The alliance regroups in a safe hiding place. While recovering, Luffy thinks back to his battles with Doflamingo and Katakuri and takes an interest in learning Awakening. As for Sanji, after thinking long and hard, he decides to put aside his disdain for his family and asks for his Raid Suit, saying it would be a one-time deal. Kaido then announces a public execution for the captured allies, prompting the alliance to fight the Beasts Pirates again. During the next clash, the alliance frees Eustass Kid and Kid decides to provide some assistance. Luffy fights Kaido again while Jinbe, Zoro, and Sanji fight the same opponents they failed to defeat the first time. As he pummels Luffy, Kaido further mocks him, asking how is this fight going to be any different from their previous battle. Kaido then decides to kill Luffy for being an annoyance. As Kaido prepares to unleash a killing blow, Luffy finally achieves Awakening. In their fights, Sanji activates his Raid Suit and Zoro unveils a new form of Asura. Sanji defeats his opponent by combining his Raid Suit's power with Hell Memories. Eventually, the Three Disasters are taken down and the alliance defeats a majority of the Beasts Pirates. All that remains in the war is the final clash between an awakened Luffy and Kaido. As Luffy unleashes a barrage of attacks on Kaido over and over again, the level of Luffy's Busoshoku Haki continues to increase to the point that Luffy is able to harm Kaido. Luffy even breaks off one of Kaido's horns. Kaido's rage towards Luffy reaches its peak, not about to let Luffy get the best of him. However, no matter how hard Kaido hits Luffy, Luffy just keeps coming back at him. During the climax, Luffy activates Gear Fourth and uses it in conjunction with his new awakened techniques. After all the intense fighting, Luffy finally takes down Kaido but also collapses from exhaustion. The alliance celebrates their victory. Category:Blog posts